Free At Last
by Aryenne
Summary: She became free with his death but at a high cost. Kagome-centric. Rated M for implied violence.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Free At Last

An Inuyasha fanfiction.

Rated: M

Pairing: Kagome/?

Disclaimer: don't sue because it's not mine.

"Cooking" talking

"_Cooking"_ thinking

Summary: She became free with his death but at a high cost.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Free at last & Her trails & What kept her going

XxXxX

She was his captive. She was his to do what he wanted and no one wanted to help her get out. The once brash but loving hanyou she met and fell in love turned to her worst nightmare and the worst part is he turned right after the wedding. Right now she is more than grateful that he insisted on only the wedding refusing to mate her, using her protection as an excuse, at the time she believed it but after he changed she knew the real reason he refused to mate her. The real reason he didn't wanted to mate her was because he only wanted one mate and that was Kikyou, that's right, he choose Kikyou but she refused him. So he used Kagome's feelings to get her as stand-in, not that she knew at the time. She was naïve and in love. Their wedding night instead of making love to her like she always dreamed he would, he took her brutally and forcefully thus it became an act of rape. He had abused her both physically and mentally. And at night he assert his dominance by raping her every single night in the most brutally ways he could think of and now he's gone and she is free from at last.

She played her part for five years the dutiful and loving wife all the while carefully and quietly trying and get her alpha's attention and support but for years he only turned his back to her and then last year she became pregnant and she became desperate to get out and her request for freedom from her husband was denied by the mayority. They also did the favor of alerting her husband to her wish for freedom. She begge her alpha if they cant free her to please take away her once he or she is born. Her alpha's, who happen to be also inuyasha's alpha told her that as dog demon even if he was half he wont harm his own pup. Realizing she wont get the support from her alpha and with her husband now alert and furious she had to be extra careful. She wrote a letter in all secrecy and told the only one who till believes her and her fears. He wanted to help she knew he did but she didn't want him or her pup in danger. So she began planning on how to get her pup to safety and she was willing to sacrife everything for her pup.

When she thought all was lost the news came. Before she could carry out her plans he was brutally killed on one of his "hunts". The first visitor she got was the only one who believed in her in her time of need. He comforted her and helped her realize that she was infact free and loved. On one of those night he ask er to be his so he can love and cherish her for the remaining of their lives. She accepted after all the abused she withstood for those five years married to Inuyasha without breaking or going insane. He was what had kept her sane. He was what had kept her going. So this chance to be with the one who believed in her, support her, loved her, comfort her was something she will never let pass her by. It took getting married and being treated worse then mule/ slave, abandoned by the rest of her supposed friends to realize he seriously loved her. And bit by bit in the passing of the years she fell in love with him. They never did anything but he was patient and she knew he will wait and all the waiting has paid off even if it came at such a high cost.

XxX TBC XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Melt My Icy Heart

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: not mine

Rated: T

Pairing(s): Izumo/Naruto One-sided: Naruto/Kakashi Hinted: Iruka/Genma Naruto/Itachi Kakashi/Sasuke

Summary: Naruto loved Kakashi but it was not meant to be. Now after some things happen he changed. Making his way for a more behind the scene job. Will he succeed? Or will someone else melt his now icy heart? Not for Kakashi lovers. Implied sex.

*X* Chapter 2 *X*

On training ground 5 you can find team 5 getting to know each other. The jounin did what Kakashi did the first time they met. "Okay, let's get to know each other. I am Shirakumo Hayama, I like quiet, and I dislike my privacy being invaded and dreams not telling. Now, on with our new member, introduce yourself."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, I dislike traitors and people who judge without knowing all the facts, my dream is to become a great shinobi." So they introduce each other. After they were done their jounin left them alone Naruto asked them for help, they listen to him. "Listen guys, I need new wardrobe but for some reasons I have no fashion sense and I really don't want to be killed o what do you guys say we go shopping?" They went and first thing they did is burn all his old clothes and then went shopping buying darker clothes that made him look sexy. They met each other every day no matter what, Someday at Ichiraku, some on training ground or at on a mission. They grow on each other even the jounin and Koji who was still hospitalized, they visit him everyday even Naruto. When the team met without his jounin Naruto was talking about his experience at Chuunin Exam, they devised a plan for first exam, if it was like the time that Naruto went then they were ready, for second exam they brought extra ammunitions and supplements and perfected their team work.

Today Naruto was alone drinking in a bar he frequented dressed in a black jeans and a tight shirt that let no imagination just how build his body is under his clothes, he has his wallet and some kunai and also a few senbons he learned to used after a awhile in respect for Haku, who was a big inspiration in his life; he sat at a table all the way in the back when Hayama came in with Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Yo, Hayama-sensei."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Nah, sit down. Masae" Naruto hold his now empty bottle of sake. Masae came with a new one.

"What can I get the rest of you?"

They order, Masae left to get their order.

"So, Naruto, weren't you with Kakashi in a team?"

"Hm. I need to pass Chuunin Exam."

He answer quietly, Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth, all three there mouth fell on the table. Hayama was already accustomed to the new Naruto, the other weren't, and all had one thought in mind. "Is this really Uzumaki Naruto?"

Drank and got to know each other Naruto found out that Izumo and Kotetsu weren't lovers' just friends when Kotetsu tried to get a date out of Masae, which flatly refuse and said if he was Naruto it would have been a maybe. Naruto just acted oblivious, when he was gone Kotetsu asked why he didn't make his move, Naruto just stared at him as if he was nuts.

"Are you nuts? Do you know how clingy she is?"

"So, Naruto what is up with the new wardrobe?"

"Genma, if I didn't know any better I would say you're interested." Naruto said with a sexy foxy smile. For a second time that night Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth. They stare at each other and then Naruto smirked and the others were laughing their ass off at Genma's shocked face. Naruto couldn't leave it behind his prankster side is coming out. "To answer your question Gen-kun, be really straight with me: would you date me if I was wearing so much orange or so out of style?"

"Gen-kun?"

"Off all things I said that is your answer? Damn, Genma." They all were laughing while Genma tried to compose himself and put his senbon back in his mouth. "I change clothes because the clothes I was wearing since child were part of my goofy loud and stupid mask. They went out of the window a day after my mask came out with the help of my team."

"Well, Naruto, you do look good in those clothes. If I weren't with Iruka I definitely would go after you."

"Thanks, Genma. It's good that I know you're good to Iruka because if you hurt him I'll kill you. Besides right now I'm not much into steady relations."

The rest who were quietly following the conversation were silent and three eyebrows went up at this.

"So, you also swing that way?"

"If by swinging that way you mean if I'm gay than yes, I am." Izumo double check the man thinking. "Damn, if he is serious I just might be persuaded to test what he got. Beside he is hot."

Naruto left them saying he got to prepare for Chuunin which was the next day. On his way out he saw Kakashi with Sasuke drinking, smiling and teasing each other. He was almost out when Sasuke realize he was there.

"Oy, dobe."

"Hey, Uchiha, how is it going?"

"Fine, where were you going without saying hi?"

"Home, I have Chuunin Exam tomorrow with my team." At this Kakashi's ears stood up.

"YOUR team? As if you can be accepted in a team that wasn't ours or handle being in a team for that."

"Well, thank Kami that Hayama-sensei believes in me and my team, Hatake-san."

"As if that low rate jounin can be any good."

Before anyone can see or say anything Naruto had Kakashi by the neck and in to the wall. "You can say anything of me, you can bad mouth me, reduce me, attack me, belittle me but don't you ever say anything bad about my team, you should know better."

"Enough, Naruto."

Naruto turned to the speaker, when he saw who it was he let Kakashi go. Sasuke ran to check on Kakashi.

"Hai, Hayama-sensei but know this Hatake be careful with your words especially if they are about someone I respect, like Hayama-sensei or someone I like, like the team I am in now."

With that he got out, Sasuke follow him. Leaving a few stun jounin behind. And again Izumo had a few thoughts running around in his mind of the blond. Like how hot he looked mad, or how good it would feel to have Naruto defend him with such vigor, or how passionate he can be even out of bed what would he be like in bed.

Meanwhile outside the bar Sasuke almost next to Naruto when he spoke.

"What was that in there? He is our sensei. You have to show him the respect he deserves."

"News flash, Uchiha, he is your sensei not ours, he taught you not us. At first chance he got he pushed me and Sakura to someone else. Now I know Hayama-sensei I know what teamwork really means, I know why I should respect my sensei. Kakashi was no sensei of mine. Good night." With that he used Wind Leaf Shunshin no Jutsu and disappear only to appear in hokage's office. "Baa-Chan, I think I gave you more paperwork, sorry."

"What did you do?"

"I cause commotion in the bar next to the dango shop were jounin meet."

"Sigh, what happen?" he told her, she was fuming when he was done. Naruto taught she was mad at him until she opens her mouth.

"How dare he? He was your sensei! How dare he?"

"Well, I just came to let you know. I am going home, tomorrow is Chuunin Exam. Goodnight, Baa-Chan."

Next day he met his team at Ichiraku and went to the class passing the one on genjutsu without saying anything and enters the correct class and to their pleasant surprise Ibiki was the proctor again. They activate their plan and pass with all the questions answer correctly and with confidence and sat waiting for question 10. They were done in less than 15 minutes. This time when Ibiki was telling the rules for question 10 and letting them decide their teams' faith, Naruto didn't open his mouth so more teams left. While he and Ibiki was in a staring contest. Ibiki's glare said something like: I dare you to open your mouth like last time. While Naruto's stare said something like: why would I? They were having the time of their life. Almost to the end Naruto picked his pencil and wrote something on the back. Put his pencil down and left when everything was done to follow Anko who was early again. When Ibiki went to pick up the test he was astonish to say the least. He back tracked in his mind and remembers that Naruto and his team were done in 15 minutes. Then he remembers that five minutes before it was time to end he wrote something again. Curious he turned the paper around and read. He was smirking and at the end he was laughing out loud. This scared a few Chuunin who was still there. All the while Ibiki was thinking. "Interesting kid. I might just take you on it. Uzumaki Naruto, ka? Never ceases to amaze me. Ibiki-sensei. It does sound good." On the back was written:

"Ibiki-san,

If I didn't know better I would say you are getting soft. Last time you had more sweating. Hm, well this is just to let you know that now that my loud and stupid mask is off I am coming for a job under you once I made jounin. Hoping you can teach me to make them sweat like a waterfall. Can you imagine this? Me under your command? Interesting wouldn't you say? Once I made jounin I will come to you. Hoping for a new sensei. What do you think, Ibiki-sensei? Sound good, don't you think, IBIKI-SENSEI?

Sincerely,

Uzumaki Naruto

Genin of Konohagakure for now."

-xXx- TBC -xXx-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Free At Last

An Inuyasha fanfiction.

Rated: M

Pairing: Kagome/?

Disclaimer: don't sue because it's not mine.

Summary: She became free with his death but at a high cost.

"Cooking" talking

"_Cooking"_ thinking

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Her Death & Who's the disgrace? No longer your pack & Her Name

XxXxX

"I had a beautiful pup and she was killed by her own father. Do you want to know why I was alone while giving birth to her? Kagome didn't wait for a response she continued. "He didn't want to be there! He left to live with one of his whores for the month I was suppose to give birth. When I came last to you, Seshoumaru. She was already one week old. I was for the first time strong enough to walk the long distance just to come to you. Only to get send back. And it was what you did next after my parting that condamned her to dead. Our supposed alpha, our supposed leader. Some alpha you were. You went and told HIM that I had already given birth, sending him running home." Kagome and all the females present were in tears. " he came and when he saw her, he turned on me beating me while calling me a whore that had given you a daughter and when he saw I couldn't get up he turned to my beautiful pup and beaten her to death. And I almost got her out. If only you hadn't told him the truth.

Kagome looked at each and everyone in the face. "you all didn't want to listen or help this human before you. You all condemned me to live years of torture, thinking I deserve that for even loving one of your kinds, even if he was half. I paid the price but so did an innocent pup. Tell me, was it worth it? After five years I'm finally free and the first thing I did was take the comfort and love from the one who kept me going. He is the only reason I'm even alive today. He was the only one that agreed to take my pup away and raise her as one of his own pack. Even if it could have cost him his life. Can you say the same? Ask yourself: 'who really is the disgrace here?" she turned and focused on Seshoumaru alone. "This Kagome…" they all tensed for her to start like that means official declaring. "miko of the shikon no tama, release you, Seshoumaru, lord of the west from the position of this one's alpha. From today onwards this one is no longer part of your pack or your responsibility." They were all in shock, so shocked they couldn't talk.

She finished the release ritual as it is demanded. She took off her necklace that was given to her after her wedding. The necklace representing her as one of Seshoumaru's pack. "with the returning of this necklace, I, Kagome Higurashi from today forward no longer part of house of moon that rules the west." Seshoumaru couldn't believe this. He lost his strongest ally all because he didn't want to take her pup. But he never thought she was strong enough to birth a full youkai from a hanyou. While he was thinking how powerful her pups could be Kagome glanced at the grave behind her. "Good riddance." This brought Seshoumaru from his thoughts. "the one I took into my heart and bed is the only one I call alpha." Showing the mark on her neck proudly. After moving her clothes a bit. "he is the only one I will ever call mate." With all that she told them she began to walk away with her head held high. Once she past Seshoumaru she stopped right behind him. "Her name was Sakura Higurashi-Taisho" and with that she walked away.

XxX TBC XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Free At Last

An Inuyasha fanfiction.

Rated: M

Pairing: Kagome/?

Disclaimer: don't sue because it's not mine.

Summary: She became free with his death but at a high cost.

"Cooking" talking

"_Cooking"_ thinking

XxXxX

Chapter 4: The killer and Blessings & The Promise & The End

XxXxX

She was kneeled in front of the Goshinboku praying and crying. She knew she had an audience consisting of three. She sighed. _It had to be done_. "Come out, Kikyou. I know you're there." Kikyou walked out. "reincarnation." Kagome had her back to her but answered "You know just like I know, I'm not your reincarnation." "true." Kikyou answered "So what do you want?" Kagome asked. "To finish what I was send here to do." Now Kikyou had her attention. "Oh, and what is that?" "it's already done. I'm only here to inform you of a few things and give back your piece of stolen soul…" all was quiet before she continued. "…and to ask a question." Kagome was quiet for a moment then started talking "Starts with the question, then inform me so we can be done with this." "why did you let me live knowing I'm not your incarnation?" Kikyou asked. Kagome thought for a moment. "Because Midoriko asked me too. She told me to leave you be because you are still needed for the greater good. She also said that when the time came you will give it back of your own free will. Now, what do you have to inform me?" "I killed the hanyou for his transgression against one so pure. The Kamis are happy because their favorite daughter is finally free and they bless your mating." This shocked and made Kagome happy.

"And also to apolize. The court should've listen I was a mere back-up for incase they didn't. it was planned for the hanyou to die the day he was schedule to return but it was never taken in consideration that the lord of the west would interfere and send the hanyou early to you. You and her should've been free. She was supposed to live a happy and free with your pup and your mate. And for that I must apologize." "that's okay. Kikyou, will you take care of her for me?" "I will, Kagome." "So they approve of a miko and youkai union." "not just any miko, their favorite daughter; the shikon no miko and just any youkai either, the most loyal and loving; the prince of the eastern tribe, heir to eastern land. It's time." Kagome nods and their bodies begin pulsing to the beating of their hearts until it was synchronized. Kagome's stolen part of her soul came out of Kikyou and flew into her. The pulsing settled down. Kagome, who at begging turned around to face Kikyou smiled a sad smile, a smile Kikyou return before she started to dissolve as the other souls passed on.

For the last time in many years she felt whole. She heard footsteps coming from her left, knowing who it was, she didn't move. Still relishing in the feeling of being whole once again. The person moved to stand behind her and brought her into his embrace. "How do you feel, mate?" "Complete." She relaxed into his embraced as he took the time to kiss her neck and inhale her scent. "let's pray for Sakura then head home, mate." "thank you, Kouga." With that they kneeled and prayed. _"Goodbye, my baby. Mommy's going to go now but know that I'll always love you no matter how many siblings you get. You will always be my first."_ With that they got up and left. The third figure came out; looking in the direction the couple went. He sighed and looked at the direction the couple was and saw the headstone and the engraftment on the tree of ages behind the stone head "Here lies Sakura Higurashi-Taisho. Her mother most sacred treasure." He sighed again and for the first time in his life he regretted a decision he made. He looked up to the skies and silently apologized to the pup he could've saved but didn't. and then he too left.

XxX END XxX

A/N: I hope it is to everyone's liking. Those that follow me know that I'll be making changes to almost all of my stories. I already started with "The Day Fascination Became Love" but I'm still guessing which will be next. Until then, bye bye~


End file.
